The Everyday life of a Saint
by DreamDuelist
Summary: Geo has left Echo Ridge for 5 year now. He fought Poseidon and save Athena, now he face High school drama, annoying friends and fan girls. A little GeoxSonia fluff in later chapters.
1. How it happen

**Me**: Hey, this is a new story in Geo's point of view in his life at Athens, Greece. I thought I give you all a story of what Geo's life is like as a Saint and a high school student is like. Also I want to see how the story turns out. He will face school drama, annoying friends, competitions, enemies and fan-crazed schoolgirls. So I hope you enjoy it.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involve Saint Seiya. **

**Claimer: I own my OC, Sanctuary Café and the story.**

* * *

**The Everyday life of a Saint**

_How it happen_

"**OUCH!**" I cried, lying in bed… in pain. Yesterday I had to fight Poseidon and save Athena. After that battle, my bones felt like lead. One heck of a day!

Oh, my name is Geo Stelar or known as Megaman to my friends back at Echo Ridge. But I am also known as 'Geo the Gold Saint of Sagittarius' or 'The King of Hearts' at Athens, Greece within the Sanctuary.

I know what you're thinking. 'How are you in Greece and not in Echo Ridge?' or 'How are you a Gold Saint?'

Well, let me tell you. After a month or so of the Meteor G incident, a man name Kiki appeared in Echo Ridge and Omega-xis sense high-level energy of EM waves coming from him.

When we found him, he asked if we can follow him outside of town and we did. In some forest, near a big boulder, he showed us his power with just one finger and shatters the boulder into nothing. He then explains everything about the Athena Saints and the cosmos that I have within me. I was surprised that I could have so much power as a human.

After he was done explaining, he offered me to join the Sanctuary and become an Athena saint. Of course, he gave me a choice. That I can train, become a saint, and protect the world and Athena in Greece or I can stay at Echo Ridge with my friends without knowing how to control the power I have within me. Like a curious guy I am, I accepted his offer but not just to control my power. It is so I can protect my friends and family I have.

If they know there was more dangers stronger that Meteor G, they would get hurt. Besides, it's better if they don't get involved and not worry about the dangers ahead.

After that, he said he'd do the rest to get me to Greece without raising suspicion. A month later, at the last week of school, I was called and got accepted to a famous school in Athens, Greece. Kiki did say he was a professor at a school in Greece but I didn't know it was famous. The reason I got accepted is because that my grades are so high, somehow I got into a Greek program.

The program is that the professor of a famous college in Athens, Greece chooses 5 students around the world to help with his research and get a paid education for as long as the research is or until you quit. The research is about astronomy and space so since I want to be an astronaut, it's my chance to learn more about space.

Of course, Luna, Bud, Zack approve of this since it helps pursue my future, even though they will miss me like hell. My parents were sad about me going away to a foreign country, but they were behind me 100%. Sonia didn't like the idea at first but she wants me to pursue my dream like she did so she agreed. Ace, Tia and Jack were surprised about it but they agreed and I promise Ace and Solo to become stronger in Greece. They all came to see me leave to Greece including some friends.

That was 5 years ago, now I am 16. The first 2 years of training were hell. Then I turn to the Bronze Saint of Pegasus. Then after a year of a Bronze Saint, I got promoted to a Gold Saint of Sagittarius. Then I inherited the title of The King of Hearts.

After 2 years of training, I met 4 new fiends, who were also chosen from the program. My first friend in Greece was Sky Shiryu; he is a great sparing partner and a great rival.

He was the Bronze Saint of Dragon, and then he got promoted to Gold Saint of Libra. He got a tattoo of a Dragon like I have a tattoo of Angel wings on our backs. He inherited the title of the Queen of Spades, which is weird in my opinion.

The next guy was Hiro Hyoga, even though his attacks are cold, he has a warm heart. He is a little bit of a pervert, but a good friend.

He was a Bronze Saint of Swan, and then he got promoted to Gold Saint of Aquarius like his old master. He inherited the title of Jack of Diamonds, which fits him since one of his attacks is called 'Diamond Dust'.

Another guy was Seiji Shun; I thought he was a girl at first when I saw him.

The reason why is he was the Bronze Saint of Amdromeda, which made mine and Mega's skin crawled when we heard 'Amdromeda' again, but at least it was disabled. He then got promoted to Gold Saint of Virgo. He inherited the title of the Ace of Clubs, but I thought he would be the Queen of Spades personally.

Finally, an older guy name Ivan Ikki, he is 2 years older that me. It kind of surprised me that Seiji is his younger brother. At first, he looked like a harsh, cold loner but after I see him with his brother, Seiji; he is a caring big brother.

He was the Bronze Saint of Phoenix. Then he got promoted to Gold Saint of Leo, which suits him. Soon he inherited the title of the Black Joker.

Ever since we met, we were like brothers. We even started a café we named it _Sanctuary Café_, because that is where we first met. Also we started it because we thought it would be fun and we needed the money. Sky and I were the waiters, Hiro is the head chef (since he is the best cook) and Seiji is the assistant chef, and Ivan as the cashier to collect the money.

Omega-xis help too. As a host, he shows people to their tables, though he hates it with passion. He complains that doing this is like a waiter and it's boring like a broken record. The only thing he likes helping out in the café is that he helps deliver the food Hiro needs to make the food, because he can get out of the café for some time.

The other Gold Saints help too. When one of us is out sick or when we're on a mission. Business is great and our café is really popular too.

Once we entered high school, we all join different sports; I join the soccer and karate team. Sky joins the basketball and track team. Hiro joins the snowboarding and ice hockey team. Seiji join the volleyball and swimming team. Ivan was already the captain of the football and wrestling team when the four of us enrolled, since he is the oldest in our group.

Now we are in our second year in high school and Ivan in his final year. We are all captains in our teams. Suddenly we were called 'The 5 Kings', I don't who started it but I don't care about what other people said say about me. By the end of the school day, I guess that nickname spread throughout the school because girls were chasing us when we got out.

Anyway, tomorrow is when we go back to school from winter break. I really miss spending Christmas at Echo Ridge with all my friends and family but I couldn't because of the Poseidon crisis. He threatened the world to sink into the ocean, like I let that happen.

I should be resting now because I have school tomorrow. I don't want to look like death on my first day back from winter break.

* * *

**Me**: I hate making the chapter so short. But that's all the ideas I have in this chapter. So try to think as this as a prologue for the story. I hope you like it. **Please Review**


	2. Back to School

**Me**: This is the second chapter. It's a bit longer than the first chapter; remember its base on Geo's point of view in Greece and his life there. Also I don't know how guys think, so bare with me. I promise you there will be drama in later chapters just not in this chapter.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback _

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involve Saint Seiya. **

**Claimer: I own my OC, Sanctuary Café and the story.**

* * *

**The Everyday life of a Saint**

_Back to School_

When I woke up, all the pain from my battle from Poseidon was gone. The water of life works like a charm. I got dressed in school uniform. I thought about skipping school but I know what Luna would say: 'No, you're going to school for your education' or somewhere along those lines.

God, I miss my old friends. I didn't talk to them for, like, ever since I came here. I did hear Sonia is filming a movie and it's coming out next month. I remember her 16th birthday is next week. I'm going to buy her a gift later.

Anyway, I went out of my room to the dining room where my friends are now. I live with the guys in this huge apartment, which makes my room the size of a loft. Our apartment takes up most of the top floor we live in.

Moving on, I see Hiro in his uniform cooking breakfast in the kitchen, Sky reading the newspaper, Seiji eating his breakfast and Ivan reading his book.

"Hey Geo, feeling any better?" Sky asked.

"Yeah." I answered. Then Hiro came in with 2 plates of food.

"Geo, catch." Hiro toss one plate of food at me like a Frisbee and I caught it. Then I sat down and eat my breakfast.

"So do you think, when we step in the school ground, we'll be chased by girls again?" Sky asked.

"Maybe." I answered eating my breakfast.

"Depending how much they miss us." Hiro added.

"You're lucky, bro." Seiji said. "That you're going to college next year, you don't have to worry about girls chasing you."

"I don't know there might be some girls from last year." Ivan said.

"We better get going," I said. "The faster we get to school, the faster we can get away from those chasing fan girls."

* * *

**Athens High School**

We manage to get to school early and get away from some fan girls who came early. I had to go meet with my soccer coach to plan the tryouts for the freshman in two months. Hiro had to practice with the ice hockey team for the finals. Sky had to go to his track coach for planning tryouts, like me. Seiji is talking to his drama teacher about the spring play. Finally, Ivan had to practice his wrestling skills for the championship. We're the Athens's Titans, how ironic.

After I was done talking to my coach, I waited in my first period class to start in 10 minutes, looking at a magazine to find something to buy for Sonia's birthday.

Weird, it's been 5 years and I still remember her birthday.

Then I came across a pair of silver earrings, shape as a music note with a diamond on it. The price is high; it's about 95000 zenny but I have enough to buy it. They are perfect as her birthday present and I'll add some flowers, maybe hibiscus. It's her favorite flower.

Then the bell rang. Which stopped my train of thought. I hid the magazine in the bag before anyone could see.

My first period is Chemistry with Sky. It is one of my favorite subjects. We're lab partners today and we did a chemical reaction today. I got an A like all the other subjects.

Second period is History; we're talking about Greek history, which I already know. I have all my guys except Ivan. The history teacher caught me staring out the window by throwing a piece of chalk at me and giving me a warning.

Third period is P.E we're swimming today. I have this class with Seiji. When we came out of the locker room. All the girls squealed in excitement to see us. The teacher made us do laps in the pool.

Fourth period is Advance Algebra with Ivan.

A regular student should learn this at Junior or Senior year but I skipped to Advance Algebra thanks to my math scores. It's another one of my favorite subjects.

Fifth period is English with Hiro.

I don't listen much in this class but I still took some notes from the board. Then I read a book until the period ends. It was peaceful until Hiro throw paper planes and spit wads at me.

Sixth period is music.

Surprisingly I play the violin. The only reason I took music all year is it remind me of Sonia and how hard she is working with her music. It wasn't easy to play it at first but I get use to it over time.

Seventh period is my lunch period, finally!

I have all the guys there. We usually eat in or table, talk, and hang out until the period ends. We usually talk about what we did today, what plans we have after school and what time to start working at the café.

Eighth period is study hall, which I find it relaxing. Though Mega thinks it's boring.

I have all the guys there too. We go to the library and do our homework and finish early. Then we talk some more if we have practice after school. Today we all don't so we can all go to the café. It's also the last period of today.

We were all walking to the café, which I find it odd. Girls usually chase us. Then I remember something.

"Hey guys, I have something to take care of." I said. "Can you go without me?"

"How come?" Seiji asked.

"I need to buy something… for someone." I answered.

"Is it for your Sonia?" Hiro asked. I blushed.

"Ha, I knew it." Hiro said taking the hint. "You're buying a present for her birthday."

"H-how did you know that?" I yelled and asked.

"Dude, you talk in your sleep and mumble to yourself." He answered.

"He got you there, Geo." Omega-xis grinned.

"Shut up." I yelled.

Then I left them and ran to one of the most fancy jewelry stores. This store has the most high quality jewelry in Greece, also most expensive too. Good thing I made and saved a lot of money from the café.

I search through to find those silver earrings. Then I found them and went to the cashier. She looked surprised when she saw me.

"Hey, I like to buy these," I show her the earrings. "And can you gift wrap them in a small box?"

"Sure," She answered. "You're one of the 5 Kings, Geo."

Great, she must be a student from school. Another fan, she looks like a freshman or a sophomore. I sighed.

"That's right." I answered as I pull out my wallet.

"Are these for someone?" She asked.

"Yeah, someone very special to me." I answered honestly. Then I mentally kick myself, why do I have to open my big mouth.

Then I lay the money on the table.

"Really, anyone in particular?" She asked as she wrapped the present.

"Yeah." Great, now it's going to spread in the whole school.

"Thanks," I said as she handed me the present. "I got to go."

Then I fled out of the store and went to _Sanctuary_ _Café_ to work.

* * *

**Sanctuary Café**

I saw a long line when I arrived. Business is still booming as ever.

Then I went through the back door and put on my uniform. It's white with gold-yellow buttons, outlines, and cuffs. I also wear my Sagittarius badge on it. The guys wear the same thing but they have different badges.

"Hey Geo," Hiro called. "We have customers, get moving."

Then I went out with two plates of cake and some drinks. The girls squealed once I came out.

I recognize some of the girls from our school in uniforms. There were even other schoolgirls from different schools.

"What took you so long?" Sky asked annoyed. I ignored him then lay the food and drinks on the table.

"I hope you enjoy your meals, have a nice day." I said in a soft, kind tone.

"Hello, welcome to _Sanctuary_ _Café_, I'll show you to your table." I heard Mega say. He must hate this a lot.

I continue asking orders and giving food to the customers.

One of the weirdest orders I did today is getting a coconut cream pie with a watermelon parfait. It's the middle of winter; who in the right mind wants a spring fruit in the middle of a cold season. Lucky for them, we still have some watermelons in the kitchen.

I keep hearing Mega saying the same thing to the customers and Ivan saying:

"Thank you for choosing _Sanctuary Café_, have a nice day," As the cashier 'dinged' each time a customer pays.

I'm glad I get a lot of tips today. It covers the money I use to buy the earrings. I bet now word had spread that I like someone.

We all went back to out apartment, exhausted and worn-out. We watched TV, ate dinner and got ready to sleep; tomorrow is going to be a long day I just know it. At least the first day back wasn't so bad.

* * *

**Me**: Good news for me is that I finish this chapter in one day and you don't have to wait anymore. The next chapter will have a new character in it with a role in this story and I'll put the new character's Bio soon. Till next time, **please review**.


	3. Terra the Terror

**Me**: I am very, very, very sorry I didn't update for so long. A lot has happen to me since the beginning of the school year up until now. With so much homework and my computer having a virus which I lost a lot of chapters, now I have to use an old computer to retype everything I wrote for my stories. Ok, now that is done, here is the third chapter enjoy.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**_"_

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involve Saint Seiya. **

**Claimer: I own my OC, Sanctuary Café and the story.**

* * *

**The Everyday life of a Saint**

_Terra the Terror_

My day started when Pope Kiki called us early in the morning at 4 a.m. He had us go to the Sanctuary to remind us that since the school year started he decided we have to train early in the morning everyday until the end of the school year. Just great, in order to get rest we have to close the café early until summer break.

Yesterday was an exception because we were still resting from the Poseidon crisis. It makes me wonder if my old friends notice anything on that day.

We trained until 6, and then we went home to take a shower. Later we got dressed in our uniforms, ate breakfast and walk to school.

When we entered the school gates, I heard some whispering and giggling. I bet the rumor will spread to everyone in the whole school by third period.

"Want me to go buck wild on them?" Mega asked eagerly.

I ignored him. The last thing I need is Mega tearing up the student body and getting me kicked out of here.

When I walk in to my classes, every time I come in all my classmates would whisper and girls would giggle. I bet they're trying to figure out who I like in the school, but I know they won't.

Finally after for who knows how long, it was seventh period, my lunch. We sat at our usual table, indoors, as always and ate our lunch. After we finish, our conversation started.

"Hey Geo," Hiro called. "I heard from some of my lady friends that you bought something from the jewelry store."

"Yeah, some even say you bought a ring to propose to someone." Sky explained.

"What!" I yelled. "I just bought a pair of earrings."

"And we all know who you bought it for." Seiji said. My face felt hot.

"Yeah." Ivan agreed

"Sonia." They teased.

"Shut up." It wasn't the best remark but that's all I could think of. Then Hiro look to the side and his eyes widen.

"Well, don't look now, but here comes 'The Terror'." He said.

Terra Mandel or some people call her Terra the Man-Handel. In our group we call her Terra the Terror. She has blonde hair with some highlights and ocean blue eyes. Also smile so bright that there should have a sign that say: Warning if looked at directly, it may cause blindness. We all know her when we were in the 7th grade. When we started high school she became head cheerleader at the end of the school year and dated every guy in every team except for us of course.

I know that she has a crush on me…

Correction, she has an obsession for me. She even dated all the guys in my teams to try to make me jealous.

She always has been wearing revealing clothing when she has a chance to show-off. Guys usually stop and drool over her, which I don't see why. It's a good thing that it doesn't affect me and the guys.

Ok, maybe Hiro though.

Today she was suppose to wear her uniform but she wore a skirt that's so short it should be illegal and a tank top with ruffles and a small leather jacket. Usually we don't have to wear uniforms on Fridays. It's a tradition in our school, but its Tuesday.

She soon came up right in front of me and flashes me a brilliant smile when she looks at me which always makes me wary.

"Hey Geo," She said in a flirty tone as usual. "I heard from my sources that you bought someone a gift."

She tried to sit on my lap like couples do but I pushed her away right next to me.

"Aren't you supposed to wear your uniform today?" I tried to change the subject. "It's mot Friday yet and you're going to be in trouble soon."

"The rules say we have to wear uniforms during our classes, it didn't say we can wear our uniforms at our lunch." She answered. It's always like her, it like she can find the smallest ideal and use it for her personal gain.

"Besides," she continued. "I talk to the teacher already, its fine until next period."

"So what do you want Terra?" I asked.

Then she snuggles up to me. In the corner of my eye I could see the guys being silent and trying so hard not to laugh.

"Well, I want to know who you got the present for, silly." She answered. "I heard it's a ring for you to propose to someone."

"Do you honestly believe that?" I asked. "You know as well as I do that I have always been single since I enrolled here."

"Of course I don't." She answered. "You didn't date anyone since you came here."

That's true. When I first came to this country a lot of girls asked me out but I turn them down. Even in the café, girls would want to go out with me, but they never got that chance. Besides all the girls know that I'm still single and they hope I ask one of them out.

"So what did you bought anyway?" She asked.

"Just a pair of earrings." I answered. I might as well be truthful.

"So who is it for?" She looked at me hopefully and pressuring me.

"Well it's for-"

_**RING**_, _**RING**_, _**RING**_. Whew, save by the bell.

"I got to go, bye." I said quickly and I ran as fast as possible with my friends trying to catch up to me. Leaving her at our table, when I lost sight of her I walk normally as they guys catch up and soon they were laughing. After that we all head to Study Hall with our homework from our classes.

"I swear she will never stop trying you get you Geo." Hiro commented.

"I know." It kind of makes me wonder how the others are doing.

"I wonder what Sonia is doing now?" I murmured to myself.

"Dude, when you go back to Echo Ridge, tell her you love her." Seiji must have heard me.

"There is no way I do that." I yelled.

Then the librarian said to be quiet when we entered.

"Look, I haven't contact her for 5 years, **5** **years!**" I continued. "I can't just come back to Echo Ridge out of the blue and say: 'hi Sonia I love you,' do you know how stupid that sounds."

"What if she hates me for not talking to her? What if she moved on?" I asked miserably.

"Geo," Ivan put his hand on my shoulder. "How important is your relationship is to her?"

"Everything," I answered. "I was her first brother after all; we always support and help each other also I don't know if I can't live without her in my life and her either."

"So why would she hate you?" Ivan asked. "I bet she loves you as long as you love her."

"He is right, Geo." Sky said.

"Even though, we don't know what she is like in person…" Seiji trailed off.

"The way you describe her and the way you look when you mention her is good enough to know that you love her very deeply." Hiro continued.

That gave me a sigh of relief. I just hope they're right about it.

"Come on; let's finish our homework, before the librarian kicks us out for talking." I said.

Soon we finished all our homework and finally the bell rang. Then we went to our lockers, put our stuff away and meet outside the school.

"So Geo," Hiro began. "Do you know Sonia's sizes?"

"**What!**" I yelled. "There is no way, in the world, I'd tell you that."

"I'm just kidding, but if you know tell me." He grinned.

"Why I outta-" Then suddenly we all heard a trail of footsteps right behind us.

We slowly turned and saw a large group of girls. We shivered, it was our fan club.

We took 3 steps back away from them and ran for our lives.

"Get them." I heard one girl yell.

We panicked and ran as fast as we could. Even though we're gold saints that travel the world 7.5 times per second, we couldn't do it in front of those girls targeting right behind us.

"**Geo!"**

"**Sky!"**

"**Hiro!"**

"**Seiji!"**

"**Ivan!"**

"**Please be mine!"** They all yelled.

Man, they are persistent. I don't know what is worse, being attack in all directions or get clawed by fan girls. Then again seeing an angry Luna takes the cake. I shiver at the thought.

I don't know how long we've been running but my legs are getting sore now.

Soon we lost them when we turned on a corner where our café is. Then we went through the back door and put on our café uniforms and open up.

"Man, they almost got you." Mega said.

"They're like piranhas." I gasped. Then I looked at him.

"And where were you when I was chased by those piranha fan girls." I asked.

"I slept in the shop."

"Why didn't you help me?"

"Because I didn't want to be trampled by those you call 'piranha fan girls'." He grinned.

"Oh, or they remind you of Lyra chasing you with a stick at that time." I laughed at his expression when I said that.

"Shut up." Then he went to the front door, in a tux like always in the café, and greet with the customers.

It was they day before Mega and I left for Greece, my parents threw a farewell party and everyone came, there were some tears of goodbyes. I even saw Solo and talk with him. There was a bit of an incident when Bud accidentally threw a piece of cake at Mega, but he ducked and hit Lyra. Lyra got angry and grabbed the nearest thing she could hit Mega with and chased him around the backyard. It was fun to watch.

I better go to work.

"Hello, may I take your order?" I asked to the customer with her face covered by the menu.

"Yes, I'll have a small slice of cherry pie and a cup of hot chocolate." She said.

Then she gave me the menu and I almost gasped, it was Terra.

"Hey Geo, how are you doing?"

"Hey Terra, don't you have cheerleading practice?"

"It got cancelled," She answered. "So what are you doing after work? If your free maybe we can catch a movie."

A movie with her, I rather face the devil.

"Sorry but I'm busy after work, I have to finish my project." I lied.

"Oh," she sighed. "Well maybe next time."

Then I went to get her order from Hiro and give 'Terror' her order.

"Here you go, enjoy."

"Oh, I will." I heard her mumble. Then I was about to leave but she stopped me.

"By the way, who did you get those earrings for?" She asked.

"Let's just say it for someone back home." I answered.

Then I left to the kitchen trying to find the guys, I found them and then I saw someone I didn't expect to see, showed up.

"Sasha," I said surprised as the others. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I see how you guys are doing." She answered.

Sasha is our reincarnation of goddess Athena. She is 5 years old since she came to us. She is usually at the Sanctuary studying with the Pope for her education. Sometimes she graces us with her presence in the café and help around. Like a true goddess, she cares for not just our health but all the saints too. She is selfless and kind like a mother…even though she is five. Anyway where were we…?

"How about you help us catering, business is crowded here as usual." I suggested.

"Sorry I can't, Kiki said I have to be back soon, I just came to check how are your injures are?" She said.

"We're fine." Hiro assured.

"You don't have to worry about us." Sky continued.

"Now get going." Seiji said.

"Before Pope Kiki blows a gasket." Ivan added.

"Ok, be good." With that she left the room.

"Is it just me or Sasha is mothering us a lot." I said. They all nodded.

"Yeah, but she is Athena." Hiro commented.

"We should go back to work," Sky said. "The customers are crowding together."

Then we went to our stations and go to work. I swear my fan girls can empty a buffet if they keep stuffing themselves like wild pigs.

Later we closed the café early because it's our quitting time, we ran out of food and that Ivan has his team's wrestling match at 6. It's a good thing the café is not open tomorrow. Wednesday is our café break every week. So we can order more ingredients.

Then we went back to our apartment and rest up a bit for Ivan's championship game today. Ivan went to the stadium to get ready. I'm going in my regular rip jeans and red shirt with a blue jacket. Then I got out of my room and saw Sky wearing his Chinese shirt and pants, Hiro is in his blue shirt and black pants, and Seiji in his green shirt with his white suspenders and pants.

"We should go now, the game starts at 6." Seiji said.

Then we did, the stadium on the outside is designed like a Roman coliseum but in the inside, it is design as a dome.

(**A/N:** Warning I don't know how wrestling matches go so if there are some mistakes tell me so I can fix it)

Once we entered the stadium, there was cheering and flashing lights on us. I guess our fan club is here to cheer Ivan and flirt with us in the stands. I think the parents and our opponent thinks we're celebrities or something. There was even a banner with a picture of Ivan on it.

But not just our fan club, most of the wrestling fans from my school came. I guess most of the students from our opponents came too. Out opponents are the Spartan Soldiers, both our schools are rivals and hate each others guts but only in school games.

Anyway, the match started and already our school is heading 3 to 0. Of course Ivan was in a deadly head lock but he got out by stabbing the guys ribs with his knee. He got 2 points for that. Then Ivan pin the guy with his weight and won his match.

After a few matches later, our school is still ahead 33 to 30. The Spartan Soldiers was able to beat almost half of the team but we have the most points from each match. Then Ivan single handedly defeated most of them, gaining the lead.

It would have been easier to watch without fan girls fighting each other trying to sit behind us, admiring us from afar or sitting next to us. I bet after this game we would be deaf because of those fan girls screaming when Ivan wins a match.

Anyway, this is the last match between Ivan and Sparta's captain Derek, I think. The score is now 36 to 33.

Derek charges. Ivan dodges and grabs him from behind. But Derek slams him backwards. Oh, that's got to hurt. He grabs Ivan and pins him to the ground. Ivan escapes. Then Ivan kicks him down and pins him. Ivan wins this round

One minute on the clock, 40 to 35. Ivan charges, grabs him by the legs. Then he flips him. Ivan pins him.

1

2

3

Ivan Wins! The scores were 43 to 35. The crowded roared of delight that we won though our opponents were kind of disappointed of their loss but they'll get over it. Then the judges the trophy and took a picture with the whole team.

Later, when Ivan finally left the locker room, we were chased by fan girls…again.

We ran pass a lot of people but we have to carry Ivan out because he was exhausted from wrestling.

We manage to get away from the fan girls and went back to our apartment in peace.

"Those fan girls never give up." I panted.

"I might get a heart attack if those fan girls chase us again." Sky said.

"I don't know," Hiro said. "It won't be that bad being surrounded by such lovely ladies."

"Then it's your funeral." Seiji said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I almost got clawed by them at one point and so will you." Ivan answered.

"Once those fan girls get close to one of us, they will fight for us." I explained.

There was some conversation going on and there was moment of silence in the living room until Sky broke it.

"Girls," Sky began. "They are so…complicated."

"Agreed." We said in union.

"But we can't let that get us down." Hiro said. "We have to celebrate Ivan's victory, come on."

"How about we celebrate later?" Seiji suggested.

"Yeah, I'm hungry and tired." I said and turn to see Ivan asleep. "And I think Ivan needs some rest, I have too much excitement for one day."

"Ok," Hiro said disappointed. "Help me carry Ivan to his room."

"Got it." We said.

We carried him to his room and, boy, he is heavy.

Later we got back to our rooms after eating a late dinner and fell asleep after a long day.

* * *

**Me**: It's been so long since I wrote a chapter and updated it and I'm very sorry I didn't update more. This is my Christmas present to you all and I'm sure I'll update more soon. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year. **Please Review**


	4. A Surprising Party

**Me**: Sorry if it took so long. I lost my flash drive with this chapter on it so I have to retype everything. Also I have a busy time in high school so I didn't concentrate on the story much.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback _

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involve Saint Seiya. **

**Claimer: I own my OC, Sanctuary Café and the story.**

* * *

**The Everyday life of a Saint**

_A Surprising Party_

Wednesday was a surprising day. When we got to school, the whole student body was congratulating Ivan and his team by cheering and throwing confetti on them. Then again we always get this kind of treatment every time we win a game. If we lose a game, they still cheer for us to do better next time.

I guess I now know how the feeling Sonia has, being an idol and all, having all her fans cheering her on and supporting her on her decisions.

After school, Ivan's team is planning their victory party at 'The Typhoon' and everyone is school is invited.

You see 'The Typhoon' is a popular teen club in Athens. Also one of the types of clubs that people needs an ID to get alcohol drink for people 18 or over.

Anyway, right now I'm listening to Mr. Rocman's lecture in English class on Shakespeare. He is a cool teacher and everyone likes him.

He is the kind of teacher that gets along with students. To me, he is like my closest friends back home.

When I ever get depress about something, I always talk to him about my problems like I do with my friends. He is also one of the few people, like my guys, to know about my life in Echo Ridge and who knows whom I love.

I met him at my freshman when I was running away from those fan girls. I, well, kind of bump into him.

He wore small, oval glasses and a suit. He is about 7 years older than me but he looks like my age. Also he is taller than me by 6 inches, has big brown hair and brown eyes like mine but darker. It was his second year teaching in this school when I met him.

Anyway, like always, I half-listen to the lecture and half-listen to my stomach growling for food. Usually around this time I always get hungry in this class. Then Mr. Rocman made an announcement: "Friday we are going to watch the Hamlet movie in the auditorium, so I have sign-out slips for sixth period class if anyone of you would like to watch it."

Sweet, no sixth period Friday. Suddenly I felt something landed on my head.

It was a paper airplane, I unfolded it and it says: **Bulls-eye!** I hate it when Hiro does this.

"Mr. Stelar," Mr. Rocman called. "Please see me after school; I want to discuss something to you."

Some guys snickered that I'm going to get in trouble for some reason. But I know that isn't the reason, I wanted to talk to him too.

The period ended and I went to my next class. In music, I played 'Amazing Grace' on my violin. It's one of my favorite songs to play. It's a classic and it reminds me of home. Most of the girls teary eyed for playing a lovely song and all the guys grumbled and cursed me silently.

I never like being the center of attention and being the eye girls are after. There is only one person who I want.

There is a good chance that someone is going to make a rumor about you that could ruin their rep in school, like he took drugs or he got someone pregnant, which basically not true and when I mean 'he', I mean me!

I swear, almost every guy, except my friends, my teammates and my friends' teammates, all hate me. If I make a mistake, those guys will twist it up and make it a rumor about it. I just want to go back to Echo Ridge soon, I miss my old friends.

Anyway music class ended and I got my teacher to sign the sign-out slip for Friday. Then I went to lunch and I meet with the guys at our usual spot.

"So Geo you want to come bowling later?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, but first I have to talk to Mr. Rocman after school."

"Why does he always want to talk to you?" Hiro asked. "I'm in your class and you don't do _**anything**_."

"I know, maybe my grades are slipping, I guess." The true is, I don't want the guys to know that I talk to him about my problems here, I don't know why, but I need his advice.

"But you have all A's in every class," Seiji stated. 'How are you slipping?"

"It might be the rumor everyone is talking about." Ivan answered for me.

"It might be the case." I guessed. "I better go, see you at the bowling alley."

Then I left the guys and went to the English room where he is.

"Hi Mr. Rocman, so what do you want to talk to me about?"

"No formalities Geo, just call me Max." He said as he closed the door.

"I want to talk about this disturbing rumor I heard." Max answered my question.

"I don't know how this got out of hand; really, I just bought a gift for someone, that's it." I explained.

"Geo, did you buy that gift for Sonia?" What the…

"H-how did you know that?" Man, am I _**that**_ easy to read?

"It doesn't take a genius to know… if you know the person that is." It is a wonder to me ho my friends know me too well.

"Fine you caught me; I bought a pair of diamond earrings for Sonia's birthday." I confessed.

"I knew it." Max said like he won the lottery.

"What about your love life?" I asked and immediately he blushed. "Did you find that special girl you're looking for?'

"**No**, I didn't find one yet." He yelled.

"Quiet! You want the whole school to know." I said.

"Sorry, besides only a few students are here and most of the teachers are in a meeting." He explained.

"Are you sure you're not interesting in anyone in the faculty?" I asked. "What about that young student teacher in the music room?"

"Ms. Simone? No I'm not interested in her." Max answered.

"So who are you interested in?" I asked.

"No one at the moment," He's lying, I can tell by seeing his right eye twitch twice. "But I will find her." Max said with confidence. That is what I admire about him, always finding the bright side of things, but why would he lie about not being interested in one.

"Which reminds me," Max said getting my attention. "Geo, did the Pope said when you can go back to Echo Ridge?"

Yeah Max knows I'm Athena saint. He discovered it when I got in a fight with some villains in my armor. He promised to keep our secret and try to cover for us when something happens.

"Pope Kiki said I would go home in two years."

"Why does he want you to stay two more years?" Max asked.

"It's something about finishing my training." I answered. "I have a lot more to learn to be an Athena saint."

"So how are you going to give your gift to her anyway?" He asked.

"I'm planning to EM change to Echo Ridge and give it to her at night." I answered.

"Well good luck pushing the Pope's buttons when you get caught." Max joked.

"Hey, I'm the captain of the soccer team; I'm as fast as lightning."

"Well let's just hope you won't get too cocky like I was when I lead my soccer team to the championship in college." Now that surprised me.

"Y-You played in the championships, did you win? Did you win any medals?"

"Yeah I won and got some medals but after the game I injured my leg and I couldn't play anymore because I torn up my own leg."

Man I didn't know that, I shouldn't have asked. And what do I respond to that? "Oh, sorry about what happened."

"It's alright; I don't hold grudges about the past, besides it's my fault anyway." Max paused for a moment. "Anyway, good luck trying to give Sonia her gift."

Then I looked at my watch. "Oh look at the time; I have to go meet my friends."

"Alright have fun and it was good talking with you."

"You too." Then I left and ran to the bowling alley.

* * *

**The Bowling Alley**

When I got in Hiro spotted me and called. "Hey Geo you made it."

"Yeah so you are we playing against?"

"Why, us of course." A feminine voice spoke behind me. Then I turn to see a familiar face.

"Harmonie" I saw her and her group of friends

Harmonie Lyrica is the captain of the tennis team in our school and she's a junior. She has auburn hair and amber eyes. Most of the guys (especially Hiro) in our school would love to date her but she chose to be single for some reason. She and her group of friends from the tennis team are the only girls in our school we get along with, without being chased like an animal.

"So do we go on mixed teams or the usual?" Harmonie asked.

"How about we mix it up a bit? If you ladies need help I can help." Hiro suggested. The girls ignored him.

"The usual, we're ready to mop the floor with you guys." One of the sophomore girls, Jenny, who has a crush on Seiji said.

"Alright then, let's play." Seiji grinned at Jenny and she blushed.

We flipped a coin to see which team goes first, the girls won and they went first. Harmonie went first and got a strike. Then I went next and got a strike too. The guys and I almost never miss and the girls' aim is very accurate so it's almost impossible to miss and they have a perfect form so they almost never have a gutter ball. We usually play against each every other week and it only means one thing…

This is going to a tough match up.

After a few 7-10 splits and a lot of strikes, it was close; the score average was 217 to 220. We won and then we treated the girls to smoothies as a constellation prize at our café since it's one of the special treatments of owning a café.

After that we just hang out together in the café, helping out unload boxes of food supplies and talk about anything depending on the subject. Time flew by for who knows how long before we know it, it was 6:00 and we have to turn in for tomorrow. The guys and I say our good-byes to the girls then went back to our apartment and went to sleep.

Thursday was a blur to me. My day started when my chemistry teacher gave us a pop quiz, of course, I aced it.

Later in history our class, all we did is study. Then in P.E, we had free time. When I entered Advance Algebra, the teacher was out sick and the sub only asked us to study only.

English was the only class I paid attention today without listening to my stomach. When I went to music class, we just listen to music. Lunch flew by like the wind and thank the gods I didn't see Terra today. Finally it was study hall and since I had no homework in any classes I just took a nap.

I know that Mega is at the café guarding it from any burglars and trust me; there was one time some burglars went in and try to take all the money from the cash register but Mega stopped them by scaring the hell out of them.

After school, the guys and I went to the café and work. There was one excited event in the café, there was a girl choking and I had to use the Heimlich maneuver on her. What I got in return is an extra large tip, a kiss on the cheek and her phone number.

After that the guys and I went back to the apartment. I got bored so I practice my karate moves in my room. After performing a few moves and practice on my form, I became sweaty. Later I took a shower and when to bed early for tomorrow.

* * *

**Friday**

I woke up feeling relax and smelling eggs benedict in the air. I got up, got dressed, ate my breakfast and walk to school.

I can't wait for the party tonight; I've been itching to dance since the Christmas party.

Anyway it's Friday and all the students doesn't have to wear uniform so I wore my regular ripped jeans and a red muscle shirt with a blue leather jacket.

Hiro is wearing a blue shirt with ripped sleeves and black pants. Sky is wearing a green muscle shirt with matching pants. Seiji wore is regular green shirt white pants with white suspenders. Finally Ivan came and wore his red shirt and blue pants.

When we got to school this morning we were chased by our fan club again.

After that it was all a blur until 6th period when most of my 5th class went to the auditorium to watch Hamlet.

I almost fell asleep if wasn't for Hiro's snoring right next to me.

When it was 7th period lunch, all hell broke out.

"Hey Geo," Terra called. She ran towards me, did a cartwheel and leaped on to my lap…or at else tried to.

I moved a little bit to the side just enough to dodge her. Then she landed on her hands and did a back flip which she landed back on her feet.

"Oh Geo, you're quick on your feet, I like that." Terra batted her eyes. "So are we on for tonight at the Typhoon?"

"What? I didn't ask you to go with me to the party." I exclaimed.

"So you are, right?" She looked at me with pleading eyes. What the hell?

"No I'm not." I tried to lay her down gently.

"You're cruel Geo." Then she slapped me and ran off.

"Wow, you got whipped dude." Hiro grinned and Mega trying to hold back from laughing.

"Wipe that grin off your face Hiro; we have to get ready for tonight."

After the commotion at the cafeteria, I went to the library myself because the guys had other business to do. So I went to the separate building which is the largest library at this school but very few go in there.

I enjoyed the quiet and it helps me think. This is also where I send an update on my grades to my parents with my Hunter-VG. It's the only type of communication I gave them since I left.

I hope they forgive and understand what I've been through.

After school the guys and I got back to the apartment, I changed to more proper attire for the party tonight, a white shirt with a black jacket and dress pants.

Then we got to the café and work, wearing our uniforms over our cloths. After a few meals and flirty girls, it was closing time.

Then we got out of our uniforms and went to 'The Typhoon' at the end of block.

* * *

**The Typhoon**

When we got there, it was 7:00 p.m. and almost everyone from school was here. I even saw Terra and her group of fashion slaves. What's weird is that I didn't see Harmonie with her friends.

"_That's strange," _I thought. _"Harmonie usually comes here after a school victory." _

Then I walk up and asked one of her friends where she might be.

"Oh Harmonie had a fever during classes so she stayed home today to rest." She explained.

Inside, there was blinding lights of many colors and music blared in the whole room.

"**Finally**, some fun around here." Mega exclaimed. Then he floated around other wizards who were here and enjoyed the party.

Weird, I haven't see Mega having fun in a long time.

The guys and I walk into the VIP area where the whole wrestling team is and joined them. We had victory cake, had some drinks and made little speeches on their victory. Then I danced a bit with a few girls but I stopped for a while, it didn't feel right. I did see Seiji dance with Jenny.

When they were doing the slow dance together I wanted to take a picture of them but I couldn't find my Hunter-VG. _"Oh man, I'm an idiot. I've must of left it at the library."_

"Hey guys I have to go somewhere."

"Where to?" Sky asked.

"I just need to get something, be right back." Then I walk out of the VIP area.

"See-ya, Geo." Hiro called.

Then I went out of 'The Typhoon' and ran to my high school.

* * *

**Athens High School**

It's a good thing the janitor was nice enough to let me go in the school grounds.

When I approach the big library and one thing I found something strange, the door was left open. It's unusual because the librarian who works here locks it up and thank the gods I have the key I borrowed from the janitor.

As soon as I got in I found my Hunter-VG on the table and then I heard something strange…moaning!

I walk quietly to find the source, then I saw two people making out on the table and then I hid behind a bookshelf.

U-unbelievable! _"Two people would go so far to make out at night…in a LIBRARY!"_ I thought.

They were practically having sex on the table with all that moaning and groaning. I even saw some cloths littered on the floor; at least they have some cloths on, thank the gods for that.

"I love so much." A female voice murmured under kiss. That voice sounded familiar.

"I love you too." The male voice replied in a husky tone. That voice sound familiar too.

My curiosity got the best of me so I peeked and see who it is and I almost gasped. I could not believe who I saw on that table.

It was Mr. Rocman and Harmonie!

* * *

**Me**: Sorry couldn't update fast enough, I've been pretty busy. I'm having technical problems with my computer after it got fixed. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and **Please Review**.


	5. What am I going to do?

**Me**: Sorry if it took so long to update, I had to study for the finals and I finally finish them. Also I made to do service hours after school. Now that it's almost summer I can update more.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involve Saint Seiya. **

**Claimer: I own my OC, Sanctuary Café and the story.**

* * *

**The Everyday life of a Saint**

_What am I going to do?_

Once I discovered who they were, I did any other person would do in a situation like this:

I ran.

I ran the heck out of that place, not only it was shocking but awkward too.

I wasn't sure if they heard me running out of that place but I didn't care.

Soon I stopped running right near the Typhoon. I slump against the wall and I try to process what just happened.

Ok let's recap, I just saw my favorite English teacher and my one of best friends making out with each other on a table.

How did this even happen? Judging how they were acting while making out, they were doing this for who knows how long.

Come to think of it, every time I ask why they are not in a relationship they would avoid it.

Then again I can understand why they keep this a secret. If one of the staff finds out about this, they will report this to the principal and have PTA meeting with the board of directors and have Max fired.

Not only that but Harmonie will be given a hard time with school and her parents if this leaks out.

I'll just keep their secret to myself and won't say a word about it.

But how am I going to face them after what I saw. I really don't want to pry from them how they got together, but I'm so curious about it.

I don't know how long I sat there thinking about the whole situation but my butt started to become numb so I stand up and went back in to the club to try and forget what I saw.

When I got back in the club Sky approach me.

"Geo what's wrong?" Sky asked. "You look a little pale."

"A little tired from running that's all." I answered quickly. Then I sat down and ordered something to drink.

After I got my drink I turn to Hiro.

"Hey Hiro what time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost 10, why?"

"I just want to know that's all."

"Are you hiding something?" Sky asked.

"What no, I swear I'm not." Suddenly I thought of how Max and Harmonie were acting in the library with all that moaning and groaning, I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about it.

"You okay Geo? You look like you're going to puke." Ivan asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'm going down with a flu, I should go rest." I got up and went to the door.

"But Geo-" Hiro called.

"Meet you guys back at the apartment, okay." I waved then I went out and head back to the apartment.

When I finally got to the apartment I went straight to my room stripped down to my boxers, leaped into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up there was a thermometer in my mouth. Sky was in my room and took it out of my mouth and looked at it.

It was only 6:00 in the morning; I usually wake up at this time to get something done today.

"Are you sure you're sick, your temperature is 98 degrees." Sky confirmed.

"I'm better now, I just had a small fever."

"Well get up and get some breakfast, today is Hiro's breakfast special." The moment he said those words out of his mouth, I jumped out of my bed, got dressed and ran out the door to the dining room.

The Hiro's breakfast special is a ham and egg soufflé with the Creole flavor combination of mince onion and green pepper added with bacon and pancakes on the plate. They are to die for.

As soon I got to the table, I scruff down my plate, eating everything that was there.

"How are you feeling Geo?" Ivan asked.

"I'm better now."

"That's good."

Then we finish eating our breakfast

"So what are we going to do in this fine morning?" Hiro asked.

"Well I'm going to the track and practice." I said.

That's right I race in a motorcycle. I know it's old fashion to race around to get to first place but they bump it up like they did in ancient times in Greece. While we race around the track we can attack our opponents, but not with weapons of course, but with our hands and feet. It's like martial arts while racing.

"Well, be at the café by 10, we need to open shop." Seiji reminds me.

"Got it."

Then I went to my room to get my duffle bag with my tracksuit, some supplies and a toolbox. Just in case my bike has a problem. Then I went out and head straight to the parking lot to get my bike.

My bike is a Red Honda CBR 1100XX Super Blackbird; I restored it myself along with my guys. I always like to repair my bike myself; it relaxes me for some odd reason.

I put on my helmet and rode to the racetrack.

When I got there I saw a few people practicing for the race in May. The race is going to be my second race I attended. The first race I barely won since I was new and all. I got lucky. This race I'm going to win with full force.

There are two racing competitions per year, one in early fall and one in late spring.

Soon I park my bike, changed into my tracksuit and went back to my bike.

I was hoping that wouldn't have to see a certain guy I know today but it wasn't a matter of time that _he _would show up_._

"Hey Geo!" _He_ called riding his bike from behind.

That guy is Logan Chronis, he has blond hair and blue eyes. Also he is selfish rich snob. In my first race he was arrogant which cost him to lose in the final round and he still is.

"What do you want Logan?" I asked. "I'm not in the mood."

"A race, 3 laps around the track." Logan answered. "If you win you get 500000 zenny from me, but if you lose you won't enter in the race this spring."

"What makes you think I would agree to that?" I growled at him. I really hate that guy.

"Because you have no choice." Then he drive right past me then I figured out what he was trying to do, he was baiting me. Well, it worked.

"Fine, have it your way." It was time to teach that spoiled brat a lesson.

Later we meet at the starting line. As soon the green light lit, we both were neck to neck. Logan tried to punch me but I block him and use his weight against him to make him unbalanced. While he steadies himself I rode ahead and took the lead.

Then Logan was right behind me, and soon he was beside me he kicked me on my side. It didn't bother me much; I was dealt with worst kicks during training.

So far after the first lap we were punching each other to take the lead and during the second lap Logan got ahead of me using a dirty trick, he kicked me on my head when I wasn't looking.

It was already the 3rd lap and Logan was in the lead while I follow behind. As soon as I was beside him he tried to punch me again but this time I dodged him so I can get ahead of him and got to the finish line just in time.

"Looks like you lose, Logan." I grinned after I took off my helmet.

Logan glared at me. "Here is your damn money." He slams 500000 zenny on my hand. "Just you wait, in the competition I'm going to beat you for sure, today was just a fluke." Then he storm out of the track.

Finally after a long time, I get some peace and quiet while I practice.

Suddenly my mind wondered about Max and Harmonie's relationship, how did the relationship even started?

No, no, I shouldn't think about that. It's not right, it's their business not mine.

Soon I finish practicing and change back to my regular clothes and ride to the café. Then I park around back and went in to the back door. Then change to my uniform.

"Geo hurry up we have lots of orders, remember we're serving the Milky Way special today." Hiro said stressfully. I don't blame him he has to cook a lot of those special dishes.

The Milky Way special is a pastry that looks just like what it says and once you taste it, it gives you a taste that will explode your taste buds.

Today was very stressful for all of us, there was twice as much people than we usually have so there are a lot of orders to take and make, lucky for us we close an hour early every week.

Unfortunate for us the time didn't pass so quickly. I had to carry 5 plates of the special to different tables. I bet Mega must hate Sundays more than ever.

After a series of taking orders, giving the food and flirty eyes following me all day long, it was finally time to close shop.

It was only 4 o'clock so we went home for an early dinner before we hit off to 'The Typhoon'.

Hiro fixed up a lovely dinner of Fantastic Chicken Amaretto for 5. When we finish eating, there was nothing but bones left.

Later, we went to 'The Typhoon' and have some fun for a while. Then we head back to our apartment and get ready for tomorrow, I just hope I'm ready to face Mr. Rocman tomorrow.

* * *

**Monday**

Today was like any regular Monday for everyone. Everyone was sleepy and lack energy in the morning.

Thank goodness my first 2 classes, Chemistry and History, always end in a funny note.

P.E boosted my energy a bit after a work out from playing indoor soccer all period. Then in Algebra, I got worried because next period is English and I'm not sure how to face Max after what I saw.

When it was English, I went in the room and everything was normal.

Max seems to be fine, he act like nothing happened.

When the class period was over I almost bolt out the door until Mr. Rocman called me.

"Mr. Stelar I need to talk to you."

What am I going to do?

* * *

**Me**: When it's summer I will try and concentrate more on typing up more updates. Have a good summer. **Please Review**


	6. The Truth

**Me**: I hope every one of you readers is enjoying your summer. I hope you all like this new chapter. Questions will be answered surrounding Max and Harmonie in this chapter. Also you might be surprised as well.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involves Saint Seiya. **

**Claimer: I own my OC, Sanctuary Café and the story.**

* * *

**The Everyday life of a Saint **

_The Truth_

Mr. Rocman already called my sixth period class teacher that I'm helping him with the book fair, that was in about 2 weeks or so, so I'm excused.

I was kind of surprised that he asks me to help out with it. For a second I thought he wanted to talk about what I saw last Friday, than again he must of not notice anything that day.

Mega told me that the look on my face was priceless when Max asks me to help out.

That's a relief though. It's better he doesn't know that I know.

Anyway I'm suppose to help set it up in the separate building which is the big library for students, mostly freshman, that are participating.

There were only a few people helping out.

I spend most of my sixth period moving tables and putting up numbers for the students to find their station and set up their book project.

It sounded easy enough but I had to move like a hundred tables and post more than 200 numbers up. Mega was so bored being here that he left and went back to guard the café like always.

Then I finish my job here and since I'm excused from my sixth period class, I stayed around the library and see if they still need help.

Soon it was almost the end of sixth period, so I decided to leave but Mr. Rocman stopped me.

"Geo, I need you to help me after school for the book fair, can you come by after 8th period?" he asked.

"Sure, just let me talk to the guys and I'll be there."

"Good, just remember to come, ok?"

"Ok."

Then I left the library and head off to lunch.

* * *

**The Cafeteria**

When I got my lunch, I met up with the guys at our table.

"So Geo what did Mr. Rocman want this time?" Hiro asked.

"He just wanted me to help out with the book fair this year."

"Really?" Sky said in disbelief. "Does he still need help?"

"Yeah, I have to meet him after school." I answered. "Can you cover me until I get to the café, please?"

"Ok, we will." Seiji said.

"But you have to make up the time for that." Ivan added.

"Alright, how about I clean up all the dishes from today when the café closes." I suggested.

"Then get Mega to help you, I've been catching him trying to skip his shifts." Hiro said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure of he'll help."

Then I notice Sky was searching around left to right.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Has anyone notice something is missing?"

Then realization came to us, something was missing.

"Where in the world is Terra?" Hiro asked.

For once, in Hiro's case, that was a good question she usually comes first thing to us during our lunch.

Her not showing up on a Monday is plain unusual.

"Let's just enjoy the fact she is not here before we jinx it." Seiji suggested. Which was what we did.

Soon lunch was uneventfully over and we went to study hall. We did our homework as usual and finished it.

Then I went off to see Max while the guys went off to work at the café.

* * *

**Mr. Rocman's classroom**

Soon I came to his classroom a little late because my fan girls found me in the hallways and I had to run for my life around the school several times. Then I finally lost them and I quickly came in the room before my fan girls find me.

When I came in I asked:

"Hey Max, what do you need for me to do?"

Max was silent and looked disoriented for a moment until he said. "Geo, there is something I have to tell you."

"Yeah, what is it?" Suddenly I'm feeling very uneasy.

"I have to confess, I didn't call you here because I need your help on the book fair, it's something else."

"Really? Then what you call me up here for?" I tried to act surprised. I think I know where this is leading.

"I have to…no…I **need** to tell you something, it been… bothering me for some time now."

"Oh, what is it?" _"Ok, don't get carried away, it might be a something else than Max's love life."_

"You see…I'm not sure how to put this…but you can't tell anyone about what I'm going to say, understand?" He said shakily.

"Alright, I promise not to tell a soul." I said seriously.

"Ok, I'm…" Max started. I lean in closer to listen because even though we're alone people could still hear us outside the room.

"…in love." He finished. He then checks my reaction on my face and got surprised what he saw. I guess that I reaction was normal.

"Really? It's Harmonie, right?" I asked normally. Now that he confessed, I can admit what I saw Friday without feeling uncomfortable.

"H-how did you know that?" He stuttered.

"Well, I not sure how to say this… but last Friday I… saw you making out with Harmonie in the big library." I explained. "I figured that I shouldn't invade your privacy and leave you alone."

"W-what!" Max said surprised. "I usually can read you Geo, but during class you didn't act any different I must say, I'm impress."

"Thank you, thank you very much, and since I know I won't tell anyone, I swear I won't." I promised.

"Good," Max replied.

"But why tell me?" I asked.

"Well, because you are the most honest and dependable student I ever have also a great friend."

"Should I explain to you how it all happened?" Max asked.

"Nay, it's your choice to tell me when your ready or not, but I am curious when you hook up with her."

"It's been 3 years ago when it happened." Now that shocked me.

"3 years ago! You were like 19 or 20 years old when it happened. Not to mention that Harmonie was 14 in her freshman year no less, how did that happened?" I asked hysterically.

"Well let me tell you, it is an interesting story actually, I'll start from the beginning." He looked at me for a moment and started his story.

"You see I first met her when she was a newborn, her parents and my parents were friends and working together. We use to play together when we were little when our parents went to work, however when I was about 10 I moved to Japan and then Italy when I was 12 because of my parents' jobs. I came back to Greece when I was 14 and started high school here and graduated here." That is where I interrupted him.

"Wait you went to school here, is that how you became a teacher here in a young age?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know most of the old teachers here and some of them recommend me to work here." He answered.

"Oh." Then Max checks the hallway outside the room to see if anyone was there. Then he locks the door and pulls the shade down over the window.

"Also Geo, try not to interrupt me, this is a lot to take off my chest and for Harmonie too."

"Alright."

"Now where was I? Anyway, before my freshman year started my parents and I met up with Harmonie and her parents again when she was about 6 or 7 years old. Apparently she still remembers me in most of her pictures and missed me. During the summer, I spend most my time playing soccer with her because she wanted to play on the soccer team at her school. When the school year started, I hardly see her during the weekdays I only see her when I pick her up from school and walk her home. When I join the soccer team I hardly see her anymore, only on the weekends to help her with her homework, playing soccer together or just hanging out sometimes 'baby-sit her' according to her parents. Sometimes I see her in some of my games. Then she join the girls' soccer team at her school and I only get to spend time with her was once a week because of practice and game days. My feelings for her at that time were mutual because she was younger than me so I thought of her as a sister though I felt hurt that don't see her that often anymore. Then I realized that she was and still is special to me. However I didn't realize it until after my junior year. I had a few girlfriends in my sophomore and junior year but it was short-lived and I broke up with all of them." Then I interrupted him again.

"How did Harmonie feel about your ex-girlfriends?" I asked.

"She didn't like the fact that I had girlfriends during that time." Max answered. "She wanted to spend more time with me since we didn't see each other so much during the week days."

"Really?"

"Yes, now stop interrupting me."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I didn't get to see much of Harmonie until the end of my senior year; I only got to see her during her soccer games. During the summer I spend most of my time with her nonstop, because when she was 12 her parents got divorce and I try to comfort her and get her into a better mood. We talk nonstop and tell how are we feeling about our lives changing. That is when I started to realize that I fell for her or maybe I fell in love with her a long time ago and didn't realize it but I knew better than to because I had to go to college in a Japan to study abroad for a year and I won't see her anymore for a whole year. When I went to Japan I kept in touch with her. I send her e-mails and chat with everyday, but it still wasn't the same. When I came back to Greece, I became the captain of the soccer team in the University of Athens and won the championships. After the victory party that was when I confess to her looking in her eyes, she was starting high school soon so it was my chance to tell her. I gave her a full on confession on how it hurts when I couldn't be close to her. After I confess to her, she told me that she love me too and told me that she waited so long for me and only me. I was surprised at first that she felt the same way and I know that she told the truth because we can always tell how if we were lying or not since we know each other so well and how deeply we care about each other. That's how it happened." Max explained that long-winded story.

"Wow. That's a lot of history between you two." I said. "Is Harmonie ok with you telling me all this?"

"Well, we wanted to take this off our shoulders for some time now and we decided that we should tell you this because we both now you so well and that you are the most trusting person we know." Max answered.

"Does anyone else know about this? Your parents maybe?"

"No, only you Geo." Max answered. "Please we need you to help keep this a secret, if anyone says any 'suspicions' about Harmonie and I, you have to help clear it up that there is nothing between us, ok?"

"Ok, I'll try to help as much as I can." I answered.

"Oh and don't tell Harmonie this but," Max whispered and I lean in closer. "I'm planning on asking her to marry me when she graduates from here and goes to college."

"Then congratulation Max, I hope that you have a wonderful life with her."

Man, I can't believe this, my favorite teacher told me everything about his love life with Harmonie and now he told me he is planning on marrying her soon. That's a lot to take in.

"Thanks, but don't congratulate me yet, I'm still nervous on asking her and if she might say no." Max looked worried.

"Don't worry, after telling me that story, there is no doubt in my mind that Harmonie will say yes when she is ready I mean."

"Thanks for everything Geo, you're the best." Then Max unlocks the door and opens it. "I'm sure you're going to be late to work, I took more than enough time as it is."

"Ok," Then I walk to towards the door then stop just outside of it. "By the way Max, on Wednesday I need your help."

"For what exactly?" Max asked.

"I want to write a letter to Sonia and I mean a real letter with paper and everything, I know it's old fashion but I don't want to e-mail her suddenly with the present I'm going to give her. It has to written to make it a full set. You know what I mean, right?" I ranted.

"Yeah, I'll help with the letter, come by after school on Wednesday."

"Thanks Max. I don't know what I do without your help."

"Your welcome, now get going your going to be late." Max said. "See-ya."

"Bye." Then I ran to the café.

* * *

**Sanctuary Café**

I came as quickly as possible to the café; I went thought the back door of the café to get in.

When I came in I look at the clock to see how long I was late. It turns out I was only late for 30 minutes.

"Geo, you're here, thank goodness," Hiro said. "Hurry up, there are orders to be filled."

"Got it." I put on my uniform and carry the food to the customers.

It was uneventful in the café, my mind mostly wonder on what am I going to write in the letter. I want the letter to be deep and sincere.

When the café closed, while the others went back to the apartment, I stayed behind to wash the dishes like I promised and made sure Mega help. I have to admit that seeing Mega wearing an apron is really funny.

I finish washing the dishes early, which was a surprise for me because there was like a truckload of dishes that need to be clean.

Mega went ahead back to the apartment because he wanted to get away from here and I had to lock the doors and windows in the café.

When I got out of the café using the back door, I locked it and headed back to the apartment.

"Geo." Someone called me from behind. Who would still be out on this hour?

I turn around and I was surprise whom it was.

It was Terra.

* * *

**Me**: I hope you like this chapter. If you all are wondering what Terra wants, you'll found in the next chapter. **Please Review **


	7. The Time has come

**Me**: Sorry that it took so long to update. I hope everyone is having a better summer than I am. I'm pretty busy during the summer so I might not have so much time typing up new chapters. But I can guarantee that this story is going to end soon. A few more chapters or so to go till this story is over. Have a great summer.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involve Saint Seiya. **

**Claimer: I own my OC, Sanctuary Café and the story.**

* * *

**The Everyday life of a Saint**

_The Time has come_

"Geo," Terra said quietly. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What do you want, Terra?" I asked reluctantly. "If it's one of your stupid games then leave me out of this."

"No, it's not like that." She retorted. "This is important."

"Then tell me already." I demanded. I don't have time for this.

"Not here," Terra said. "Let's go to the park, it's a better place to talk there."

So we did, the park wasn't too far, just two blocks away from the cafe. I don't know what possess me follow her to the park but the expression on her face was different from usual, it was almost… sincere and sad, like she was going to cry. I kind of felt… sorry for her in a way.

Once we were at the park, we sat at a near by bench and next to it was a lit lamppost.

There was silence between us but soon I couldn't take the silence any longer so I bought up the topic in mind.

"So... Why weren't you at school today?" I asked awkwardly.

"That's actually part of the reason I'm here."

"Oh?" I lean in closer to hear.

"You see the reason I wasn't here today was because I was packing."

"Packing? So that means you're-"

"Moving." Terra finished for me. "I'm moving to France."

That was surprising. After all this time I would never thought Terra to move away suddenly like that. Though some part of me wished it happen earlier.

"So when are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Again, I'm shocked.

"Why so suddenly?" I asked sincerely. Because I knew how it feels like to leave a person's first home and leave everything they hold dear to them.

"My parents were favored to work at France and they couldn't refuse." She answered in tears.

"Hey it's ok."

"No, it's not," She argued. "I'm leaving all of friends, how can it be ok?"

"How do you think how I feel when I first came here after accepting to be in the program?" I asked. "I know what you're going through, I felt the same way when I left all of my friends and family but that's what brotherbands are for."

"Brotherbands?"

"Yes, when two people are far away from each other, that cares for one another, they have a spiritual bond that can't be broken down even when one of them cuts our brother bond for the safety of others, they are still engraved in each others hearts and live in our memories."

(A/N: I know, it was kind of corny of me to type this thing in. I thought this would fit in his explanation.)

"You must really care about that special girl back home, don't you?" Terra grinned.

"Yeah, I really do."

"Thank you, Geo," Terra smiled. "For hearing me out." Then Terra got off the bench and so did I.

"You're welcome, but why come to me of all people?" I asked curiously.

"Well, there is one thing I want to say to you before I leave." Then she faced me.

"Geo," Terra started. "I want to say I love you."

"But-"

"You didn't let me finish." Terra interrupted me. "I wanted to say that I love you but I know that you'll reject me... because you love someone else." I raised my eyebrow.

"What changed in you to all this?" I asked. " I mean, ever since the day I met you, you always wanted me."

"I guess deep down inside that I knew that you love someone else and I want to try and win your heart but I didn't." Terra confesses. Then she brought out her hand. "So friends?"

Then I nodded and shook her hand. "Yeah."

"You know, I really wish I could've have some more time to get to know this side of you, Terra." I joked a bit.

"I always have this side of me, but you never did notice." Terra grinned. Then she did something surprising, she hugged me straight on.

Then I hugged her with one arm. "Take care, Terra."

"You too." Terra replied. "When you go back home to your friends and family, I hope you get your special girl's heart soon."

"Oh, I will." Then she let go of me.

"So, I hope to see you again in the future Geo." Terra smiled.

"Likewise." Then she went ahead before she waved good-bye, then left.

After that, there was nothing I can do but go walk home and sleep, wondering if I will ever see her in the near future since my fate has already been sealed the day I first came to Greece.

* * *

**Tuesday**

The next day, news had spread that Terra had moved to France earlier today. Most of her cheerleaders friends were sad because of her moving away, some girls say she was lucky to live in France, a beautiful city to live and others say that just great now they need a new head cheerleader.

When the news spread to the guys, they felt surprised at first, then excited that she is leaving.

We were at lunch when Hiro asked...

"Dude, why aren't you happy?" Hiro asked. "Terra is moving, I thought you would be happy, don't tell me you actually like her."

"No, I don't."

"Then what is it then?" Sky asked.

I soon explained what happen last night after I finish cleaning the dishes in the cafe. After I was done the table was silent.

"I... I can't believe, Terra confessed to you like that." Seiji commented.

"I guess many people have a different side towards others." Ivan said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So tell me Geo, how did it feel when Terra confess to you like that?" Hiro asked.

"I actually don't know what to feel after that, I do know I'm going to miss having Terra around but I'm feeling relieved for some reason."

"I'm guess it's because Terra is free from you and you're free from knowing that no one will have any hurt feelings since you love Sonia and all that." Sky explained professionally.

"Since when did you know psychology?" I joked.

"Since I met you."

After lunch we went to study hall and did our homework.

"Ivan did you get the answer to number 12?" I asked. Then he looks at the question and said.

"The answer X^2+5X+6."

"Thanks."

When I finish my homework for the day, I just relax a bit until I just remember something I have to do tomorrow. Looks like I have to warn the guys but I need an excuse without them knowing what I'm doing or else I'll never hear the end of their teasing about Sonia and me.

"Hey guys," I got their attention. "I might be late tomorrow at the bowling alley."

"Why is that?" Hiro asked.

"Did Mr. Rocman want something after school?" Sky guessed.

"Yeah." I answered.

"How long are you going to be late?" Ivan asked.

"I don't know. Can you cover for me?" I begged.

"Fine but you owe us." Hiro sighed.

"Thanks."

"So what did Mr. Rocman want help on this time?" Seiji asked.

"I'm not sure but I'll find out tomorrow." I lied.

"Just try to come to the bowling alley soon." Ivan said.

"Got it." I don't know how long the letter will take but I did draw a draft in the mind last night so I have an idea of what to write. I just hope Sonia likes it when she reads it on her birthday soon.

After school was over, we went to the cafe and got to work.

However, we came across some trouble on the way there. Apparently after we step out of the school grounds suddenly a huge group of fan girls chase us for 3 blocks and soon we lost them after as soon as we made a beeline to the bathroom in some random shop. Then when the coast was clear with no fan girls around, we headed to the café, put on our uniforms and do our job like we do everyday.

After the series of taking orders and delivering different types of dishes to different tables, it was finally closing time in the café.

Thank goodness. I didn't feel like working today.

After the café closed, Hiro place an order for a truckload of different kinds of ingredients to be delivered here next week tomorrow. We usually order ingredients a week before so that way we won't run out of food to serve to the customers later in the week because a lot of people who come here have really, really big appetites and eat a lot of our delicious food here in our little café.

When we got back to the apartment, I took a quick shower and did some karate routines in my room before dinner started.

Tonight we are having steak with a side of corn, nothing special. I don't blame Hiro not making a fancy delicious dinner today we are all lazy.

We ate dinner in silence, well at least I was. Hiro was talking about how he scored six different girls' phone number at the café, while the others talk about their day.

For me, I'm thinking how I'm going to get back to Echo Ridge next month without raising suspicion from the Pope. If the Pope found out that I sneak out of the country and disobey his orders, I'll be training hard for years until I don't have the energy to move and my limbs would fall off my body.

"Hey Geo," Sky called. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, you haven't spoken much." Hiro pointed out.

"I'm just thinking how I'm going to sneak under the Pope's radar so I can give my gift to Sonia, indirectly."

"Well, the Pope can sense the cosmos of every saint in all of Europe so once you leave the area you're so busted." Seiji clarified.

"Thank you, captain obvious." I said sarcastically.

"Maybe we can fool the Pope into thinking you're still in the area while you go to Echo Ridge." Ivan suggested. That was an interesting idea.

"How is he going to do that?" Mega asked confused.

"Keep going." I urge him to go on.

"The Sagittarius cloth is part of you so you can use your spirit to transmit your cosmos through that to fool the Pope while you go as Megaman and give your gift to Sonia." Ivan explains.

"It's brilliant," I exclaimed. "How come I didn't think of this before?"

"Maybe you were too busy fantasizing about Sonia to think." Hiro joked.

"Come here." Then I put Hiro and a strangle hold.

"Ok, ok. Uncle, Uncle." Hiro struggled. Then I let him go. I'll get back at him later, right now I need to concentrate on the letter. It'll be the first type of communication I had with her in years and I want it to be special even if it has to be in a letter.

"When is Sonia's birthday anyway?" Seiji asked. (A/N: I don't know Sonia's birthday so I made one up.)

"Next month." Then I took a drink.

"So it's on February then," Hiro chuckled and he wiggled his eyebrow. "The time of year for love and romance, are you going to try and make it a special night between the two of you, I wonder?"

I spew on my drink. "You perverted Saint! You don't need to know anything about my love life." Then I saw Mega clutching himself above us.

"Ha, ha, ha. Man I feel like I'm watching a comedy drama show. Ha, ha, ha." Mega laugh.

"Shut it Mega." I yelled.

"Whatever I'm going to bed." Mega chuckled before he went back to my Hunter-VG. I swear I think I can still hear him laughing in there.

"So, back to the matter at hand here, all I have to do is to concentrate my cosmos to my cloth, that will signal my presence in Greece for awhile until I get back from Echo Ridge to give my gift to Sonia." I clarified. They nodded.

"And if something goes wrong, can you please cover for me?" I asked desperately.

"Fine, but when you get back you have to get me a souvenir from Echo Ridge." Hiro grinned.

"Knock it off Hiro, Geo's our friend." Sky said. "We have to help him out, that's what friends do."

"Thanks guys."

"Anyway, what about your others friends?" Ivan asked. "Are you going to see them too?"

"Actually I didn't think about that yet." I spend so much time thinking about Sonia's birthday, I completely forget how to approach my old friends when I get back.

"Right now I'm going to concentrate on Sonia's birthday, when it's my friends' sixteenth birthday I'll deliver their gift at their front door under anonymous." I concluded.

"Well good for them, they won't feel left out then." Seiji said.

"We should get some rest." Ivan suggested. "I'm guessing that on tomorrow's bowling contest, the girls would want vengeance."

"Good point, I'm willing to bet they got some surprise for us." I said.

"How much are you willing to bet?" Hiro grinned. Then I punch him on his shoulder.

"Shut up."

"Look at the time," Seiji pointed out. "It's getting late, where did the time go?"

"Time sure flies fast when you're making fun of Geo's love life." Sky commented.

"I'm right here you know."

After that conversation, I went straight to bed, picturing Sonia as a slowly daze off to sleep.

* * *

**Wednesday**

The day moving slowly until 8th period was over. I'm surprise that I stayed awake in all my classes. Unfortunately I hear Hiro has detention on Saturday for sleeping in almost all of his classes.

Anyway the guys went ahead to the bowling alley while I stay behind to meet Mr. Rocman so he can help me with the letter.

"See you guys later." Then I ran towards Max's room and went I got in there, I was surprise because there was someone I didn't expect to be."

"Harmonie?"

"Hey Geo." Harmonie said. "I'm here to help you out."

"You told her." I accused Max.

"Guilty." Max grinned.

"Shouldn't you be with the girls?"

"Hey, you need all the help you need to win Sonia's heart." Harmonie avoided the question and it shocks me.

"You told her that too!" Then Max put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, I can't lie to her." Max explained. "She would have killed me if I did, besides I can never lie to her even if I could."

"Which is one of the things I love about you." Harmonie pointed out. "So let's get to it."

"I already have some ideas for the letter so I'll write them down and try to put them all together." Then I got to work.

I don't know how long the letter took but it was worth it. At first I struggled on the beginning but a little help and advice from Max and Harmonie, I made a masterpiece. When I let Max and Harmonie read it, Harmonie had tears in her eyes when she finish and said that's the most beautiful letter she every read. Max thought it had creative and emotional values that reach the hearts of poetic readers. Which I thought it was weird for a person to say but that's English teacher criticism for ya.

Then I look at the time and it was almost 4:30. I think I can still make it to the bowling alley.

"I'm heading to the bowling alley, you coming Harmonie?" I asked.

"Not yet, I'll catch up later." Harmonie answered.

"Cool, see you tomorrow Max."

"You too."

Then I ran as fast as possible to the bowling alley. When I came in, I saw the two teams were tied but they were still playing.

"Hey guys," I came up to them. "Sorry I'm late."

"Took you long enough, we're half way through with the game." Hiro said.

"Don't worry I'm here, now aren't I."

"No, this is a problem, now we have uneven number of players because Harmonie is not here yet."

"Don't worry I'm sure she is coming here any minute now." Sky said.

After three or four minutes later Harmonie came in.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, a teacher needed my help putting away some boxes." She explained.

"Was it Mr. Rocman?" Seiji asked suddenly.

"Mr. Rocman? No it was Ms. Diana from art class." She appeared confuse when she said that. Apparently she's a good actor.

"Now let's continue with the game." Ivan stated.

After making up the lost time, we were able to finish the game before it was 5:00. In the end it was a tie, much to their surprise and dislike. Soon we all went to the café and unpack all the ingredients in to the freezer and the fridge.

"Thanks for helping us." Sky said to one of the girls, Sara.

"No problem," She responded. "As long that you guys give us free smoothies for our hard effort."

"Of course, but I know you're just saying that, you enjoy our company, don't you?" Sky look like he was flirting. Then she blushed.

"Ok done." Hiro said.

"So what are your choices today ladies?" Seiji asked.

"I'll have the a strawberry smoothie." Harmonie said.

"Orange juice."

"Hot cocoa."

"Banana smoothie."

"Water."

"Ok, we'll right with you shortly." Seiji said. Then went into the kitchen with Hiro prepare the drinks.

"So when is your team's next tennis match?" I asked.

"It's in the middle of summer, it's right before the school." Harmonie answered.

"So when are you going to deliver that letter to yours to Sonia?" She whispered to Geo.

"On her birthday."

"Are you guys talking about Sonia?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I can't wait for her movie to come out." Sara exclaimed.

"Me too."

"I heard it's a heart felt drama of a girl whose mother is in the hospital and trying to work very hard to pay for her mother's operation so she can live." She stated excitedly.

"Ok we got your drinks." Seiji announce as he got out of the kitchen and give them their drinks.

After the girls got their drinks and finish them, we went on our separate ways for the day and went home. I decided to skip dinner so I put the letter in my drawer, took a shower and went to bed.

* * *

**Time Skip, February**

Today was Sonia's birthday and thank goodness it was in the Saturday. Right now I'm training in the Sanctuary late afternoon punching rock after rock and destroying with one punch.

Right now I think it's about 9 or 10 o'clock at night in Echo Ridge, perfect time to go. Then I went back to my temple where the guys are and took off my cloth there.

"You ready Geo." Hiro asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you have everything?" Sky asked.

"Yes."

"The present, letter, and flowers?" Seiji asked.

"Got it all."

"Then get going, we'll distract the Pope long enough for you to Echo Ridge."

"Thanks."

"Ready to EM Change?" Mega asked.

"More than ready." I said excited.

"Good I'm itching to do it for a long time." Mega said.

"Ok. TRANS CODE: MEGA MAN!" I transformed and went into the wave world. Then I dash to Echo Ridge.

When I got there it was 10:00 p.m. Soon I spotted Sonia and the rest of the gang, I even saw my parents too, walking from my house. I assume that they celebrate her birthday at my house.

The large group of people that was Luna, Bud, Zack, Jack, Ms. Tia and Ace departed. I don't think they notice or sense me. Then Sonia went to a different direction and went to a house next door. No way, she's my new next-door neighbor! Wow, how much did I miss?

"Hey Mega can you distract Harp long enough so I can give my gift to Sonia?" I asked him.

"What am I a servant? Hmm Now that I think about it, it would be fun to mess around with Harp I'll do it but you need the trans out as soon as I distract Harp." Mega explained.

"Got it." Then I went in Sonia's room to trans out silently and saw she was lying on her bed sleeping. She must be tired.

Then the distraction came; apparently Mega is messing around the house and through my visualizers Harp came out of Sonia's Hunter-VG.

"What's going on?" Harp said out loud and went into the house systems. Then I walk to Sonia's bed and sat there watching her sleep. I feel like a stalker but haven't seen her for a long time.

I started to pet her hair and stroke her. Then she started to stir awake and turns to look at me with drowsy eyes

"Geo is that you or am I dreaming?" She asked sleepily. I miss that angelic voice of hers.

"Happy birthday Sonia." I whisper to her. Then I place her gift on her side table, also the flowers and letter with it but she didn't notice. "I have to go but I promise we will see each other soon, it won't be long now, just wait a little longer."

"Now go back to sleep." I lower her eyes and lay her down gently to bed. Quickly she was sound asleep. Then I kiss her forehead. "Happy birthday."

Then I call Mega back so we can leave. Apparently Mega mess with the system to attack Harp and chase her around much to his enjoyment.

Then I turn to Megaman and went back to Greece hoping Sonia like her gift tomorrow.

* * *

**Me:** I'm very sorry this took so long to make. During the summer I had to volunteer at a summer program to complete my service hours. Then I had to go drive with my family to Texas to help my aunt move out of the house and the rest of the summer I had to study for my ACT with my brother since I'm going to be a junior this year. Also my brother needed the computer to finish his summer homework so I couldn't finish this chapter faster. I just wish that the summer would longer because next week will be the start of the new school year for me. Anyway the next chapter will be the last chapter of the story. So after that chapter is finish, I can concentrate more on the **Megaman Starforce: Hades' Resurrection** for all my viewers who love to read it and are waiting right now. So **Please Review!**


	8. Back to Normal… for Now

**Me**: Sorry that it took so long to update, but this is the last chapter. I'm also thinking about making a companion story from this. Then after that I'll try to finish the Megaman Starforce: Hades' Resurrection the rest of the summer if I'm not too busy at the time.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer:I don't own Megaman Starforce or anything that involve Saint Seiya. **

**Claimer: I own my OC, Sanctuary Café and the story.**

* * *

**The Everyday life of a Saint**

_Back to Normal… for Now_

I went straight back to Greece as fast as I can. I highly doubt that the guys were able to trick the Pope.

If by some miracle they did, then hallelujah!

"Why are you so worried Geo?" Mega asked. "Remember you can travel the world in seconds, so what's the rush?"

"I'm worried if the others actually fooled the Pope. You know that you can't pull the wool over his eye, remember what you did last time." After I said that he shut up at the reminder of what happen a few years ago.

I smirked, what happen is that Mega tried to prank Hiro, for some reason about something to do with cake I think, to get back at him in the Sanctuary but instead of him he almost prank the Pope instead.

Almost.

You see somehow the Pope sensed it and backfire it back to Mega. It was kind of freaky how he knows something happening before it happens.

"Then I hope this trip was worth it then Geo." Mega retorted angrily. "If we get busted, I'm blaming you."

"It was worth it Mega, besides I know you enjoy messing Harp around and making her go crazy." I remarked. I saw him grinning and I could hear him almost laughing. "Well you're right about that."

Speaking of Harp, I wonder if she saw us before we left. I know she would get suspicious about what happen tonight. But she might put it in the back of her mind. Hopefully she doesn't see the present I left on the side table until the morning, she would consider one of our friends have left it there. If she did, she'll get suspicious. I shook out the thought.

My mind drifted on to Sonia. She definitely changed a lot. She looked more beautiful than the pictures I saw her in those commercials and magazines. Also she looks way sexier in long hair than her tomboy look. Especially after seeing her in her nightgown with her hair spread out around her shoulders.

"Geo we're here." Then I pulse out at the entrance of the Sanctuary.

"Good I hope that the Pope doesn't realize-"

"Doesn't realize what, Geo?" A voice interrupted me. I turn and saw, to my disappointment, the Pope himself and behind him my friends looking awfully guilty.

"Sorry Geo," Seiji said sincerely. "We tried but the Pope found out after about 5 minutes since you left."

Oh, man.

"Geo come with me, now." The Pope ordered seriously. Now I know I'm so dead. Then I saw Mega trying to escape, but the Pope beat him to it. "You too Mega."

"Damn."

It was a long silent walk up to the throne room; it made me nervous enough already. What in the world is he going to do? Is it extra training sessions? No, that's not it. He gives worst punishments than that.

Once we enter the Throne room, the Pope sat on his throne and was looking at me like an escaped criminal.

Yep, I'm dead.

"Let's get over the facts shall we." He stated in a intimidating tone and pause for a bit to add dramatic effect before continuing. "You disobey direct orders to not see your love ones, you left the country without being detected and without permission I might add, and endanger your cover of being a saint. What do you have to say to yourself?" Oh man, he giving me the guilt trip.

"Sir, I… I just wanted to see them again. I just miss them." I manage to stutter. Since when do I stutter but I did notice he soften for a second but went back to his serious expression.

"You do realize that the punishments for disobeying the Pope, do you?"

"I'll accept the punishments but know this, you can't keep me away from my friends and family forever." I continued. "Plus I'm old enough to make own decisions, you don't have to protect me, I'm a saint for god sake, I can handle myself in situations."

After I said that, the Pope glared at me, I cringed. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. Also I could tell he is trying to think of the best punishment for me because of the clashing conflicts in his eyes. I closed my eyes, waiting for my punishment, might as well get it over it.

I waited.

I waited.

What the? I open my eyes to see, looking at the Pope confused. There's something wrong here he's smirking! This can't be good. The next thing I know is that the Pope starts laughing. What!

"Oh Geo, you should have seen your face, it was hilarious." Huh?

"Excuse me?" I asked weakly. Am I going crazy?

"No Geo you're not going crazy." H-how does he do that? I must have looked shell-shocked to him when I heard that.

"Excuse me?" I repeated.

"Geo my boy, it was a test." He explained. "I wanted to see if you would be willing to give in to your emotions and break the rules."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Geo, in all your years in the Sanctuary, you never once force yourself no break any of my commands. I was starting to worry if you didn't know how to take risks. I mean you do take risks depending if someone is endanger but not for selfish and conscience reasons." He explained. "There are some cases that where you have to defy a direct order from your official and follow your instincts, did you think Seiya followed Athena's orders even though her life was in danger?" I didn't answer. I knew it was a rhetorical question.

"So no punishment?" I asked hopefully. Then he laughed.

"Oh Geo, you're so naïve sometimes." He chuckled. "No, your punishment is to clean all the tiles in the arena after hours and your friends will do the same for a week."

Ok, that's not a bad punishment I thought until I heard:

"There is more, you and your friends will have to train three times as hard during the week as well."

"But-"

"No buts, the other saints will manage your café while you train after school, that is all." I really need to learn how to shut my mouth from speaking. I sighed and left the throne room. When I got out the guys crowded around me.

"What happened?"

"What did the Pope say?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"**GUYS!**" I shouted and they backed away. "The Pope and I just talked and give us our punishment for a week."

"We're being punish too!" Hiro exclaimed. "Oh man."

"No surprise to me." Sky looked calm as always and Seiji and Ivan nodded in agreement.

"So what's our punishment?" Seiji asked curiously.

"Cleaning the arena after hours plus three times the training we have for a week." I sighed. "The other saints will cover for us in the café, so we don't have to worry."

"But that means we won't get any tips and we can't bowl with the girls on Wednesday." Hiro stated.

"Maybe it'll give us a chance to get away from the café for a while." Ivan said. "Also we could just cancel on the girls because we're busy or something like that."

"That could work, hopefully they'll understand."

* * *

**Monday: Athens High School**

"**WHAT!**" A voice was heard through out the classroom. It came from one of Harmonie's friends who have the same class with her first period unfortunately she is very competitive.

"What do mean you guys can't bowl this week?" She asked angrily, Ashley was her name.

"Relax Ashley, we can bowl next week." Harmonie tried to calm her down.

"The guys and I are sorry and we really wanted to bowl this week but our professor wants us after school for a project." I lied smoothly.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot you guys are in the Greek program." She realized.

"How about to make up for this week, next week we'll treat you to a our café Sunday special whether you girls win or not, would that be okay?" I asked.

"It's a deal Geo, we always wanted to try your café's Sunday special: the Milky Way special, but it's always full." Harmonie agreed with the terms. Her friend nodded in agreement.

"Ok, make sure you tell all the girls that."

"Got it, see you later."

After that, the school day ended in a flash however once we enter the Sanctuary the Pope was waiting for us and made us train three times as hard like he said he would. Even though we are all gold saints, we still need to train. At the end of the day we were sweating and sore from the training he put us through plus from cleaning the entire arena afterwards. We were so tired we couldn't eat when we came home, we just took a shower and off to bed. It soon became a regular routine for us after two days or so after all the swearing and arguing in the group.

When the punishment was finally over, we went back to our regular everyday routine again. On Wednesday, as we promised, we made the girls the Milky Way special to make up for last week and the girls won the bowling match this time. As **our **consolation prize they have to make us some delicious cookies they made in the school festival last year for the tennis club… using our ingredients in the café, it's a hollow victory but they have a killer recipe.

But things got a little boring until sometime in the spring there was a rumor going around that one of the teachers was having an affair with one of the students. Of course, I told Max about it and he freaked out, so I told him and Harmonie to lay low and act normal till the rumor blows over or until summer starts since all the students will forget during the summer. It took some time but Max was very impatient and Harmonie was too, slightly.

A few teachers caught attention to the rumor and soon they individually interview most of the younger teachers to see whom. Some teachers are too nosy for their own good. Naturally Max was investigated but the problem is Max can be nervous under pressure so I had to help. It was close when the most strictest and meanest teacher, Mr. Scorpio almost caught them together in the classroom so I had to distract him until Harmonie got out of the room through the window; lucky it was on the first floor and nobody was around.

"Mr. Stelar, if you would please move, I need to discuss with Mr. Rocman about important matters." Mr. Scorpio said to me. "Or you rather have detention."

"No, Mr. Scorpio, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well, with your old age you have experience on life, so do you have some advice after graduating high school and into college." Using the old 'advice from an older person' card, many old people like to reminisce on the old days and tell advice on you shouldn't do.

"Of course Mr. Stelar, you see once enter college you must have financial aid and use student loans, because a friend of mine never wanted to use student loans and ended up working in a department store for 20 years also-"

"Mr. Scorpio, I thought I heard someone talking." Max appeared in the doorway saving me from the boring lecture.

"Yes, I was telling Mr. Stelar what to do when going to college."

"I see, but did you want to speak with me?"

"Yes Max, Mr. Stelar we'll continue our conversation later."

"Alright." What a relief.

Soon the rumor was watered down, turns out the person who started the rumor was talking about the show they saw on TV. Then things went back to normal and summer started. Now the guys and I work at the Café daily and on early morning we train. Since summer started that means crime rates increase so the Pope ordered us for to make patrols. Everything was fine until a massive crime spree happen in the village near the Sanctuary. There was a huge fire and criminals terrorizing the place, oh well evil never rest and what you expect when you're a saint. Anyway I have to go fight some criminals now, until next time see-ya.

* * *

**Me**: Sorry that it took so long to update, I was meaning to update during the school year but I've been busy with school work but since it's the summer I might finally update more, if I'm not to busy during the summer too. There are two new story ideas I want to worki on, but I'll try to update Megaman Starforce: Hades' Resurrection as much as I can. This is the final chapter so **Please Review.**


End file.
